Surprise
by Megz McGizzle
Summary: Will returns from his ten years on the Flying Dutchman to find something he didn't expect. Set after AWE. Warning: spoilers. WxE


**Set after the clip after the credits in "At World's End". Warning: spoilers! Please review:)**

* * *

Squinting as the bright green light flashed before his eyes, Will inhaled deeply as the soft ocean breeze met his skin. Too long had he waited to return here, and too long had he waited to see his true love once more. If she was there waiting and she had been faithful as he had been, he would finally be free, and they could live the life he'd always dreamed they'd have together.

As the sun set, he could barely make out two figures standing on the cliff overlooking the port. One he recognized as his darling Elizabeth, though he couldn't make out the second form. Squinting, he tried to see who the stranger was, though he couldn't tell.

Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch slightly.

"She's waiting, William," he heard his father say hoarsely, a gentle smile on his lips. "You're free."

Will smiled, but it faded as he paused. "But what will happen to you? And the ship?" He'd often asked himself this question, though never dared ask it aloud.

"I'll take over as the new captain, it's been decided by the crew," he said happily. However, he also paused for a minute, gazing intently at his son. "But I'm sure going to miss you, Will."

Will smiled sadly, turning to hug his father. "I'm going to miss you too, Dad…"

Suddenly the ship began to slow, and the ship made port. "Well," Will said sarcastically yet sadly, "This is my stop…"

Bill smiled. "Good luck, son," he said, embracing his son once more. After a moment in silence, Will finally stepped back, grabbing his bags and heading toward the dock. "Bye, Dad," he said once more, taking a final glance at his father. Turning, he walked down to the dock.

As he rounded the corner from the port onto the shore, he saw a woman running towards him, arms waving wildly in the air. Elizabeth.

Suddenly dropping his bags, Will felt tears rise to his eyes as he ran towards his wife, opening his arms wide to embrace her. They finally met, and immediately wrapped each other in their arms, sharing a long-awaited deep and passionate kiss. They lost each other in their arms, letting the world around them drown away, ten years of waiting passion in their kiss. They only broke apart when they each needed air. As they tried to catch their breaths, they both had streams of tears rushing down their faces. Will buried his head in the dip of Elizabeth's shoulder, savoring her sweet smell. "I've missed you so much…" he whispered, holding her closer.

Elizabeth shook with quiet sobs. "I've missed you too…You've been gone too long…"

They each held each other close, neither wanting to let go. However, their sweet moment was broken by a soft voice.

A few feet behind Elizabeth, a young boy stood wide-eyed and staring. "M-mom?" he whispered, shock apparent in his voice. He continued to stare at Will for quite some time.

Will also stood in shock, dread pouring through him. More fresh tears began rolling down his face as the possibilities overwhelmed him. _She has a child? But…but…with who?_ "Elizabeth?" he asked unbelieving, his eyes darting from her to the boy and back again. "Who...This can't be…" He began to back away, shock and pain coursing through him. As he backed away from her, she gripped his hand, refusing to let go.

"Will, you don't understand," she urged as she realized his misunderstanding, more tears falling from her face once more.

"Why, Elizabeth? Why…" he couldn't even speak anymore, his voice was giving out. He tried to pull his hand from her grasp, but her grip held firm.

"Will, no-" she started again, but he cut her off.

"No, I don't want to hear it!" he snapped, finally pulling his hand from hers. The pain he felt was too much and he let a sob escape his throat. Facing downwards, he squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to shut out the oncoming headache and keep in the wave of tears in his eyes. "Just…just tell me…who?"

"Will," Elizabeth said sadly and guiltily at her husband's pain and feeling of betrayal. "He's yours…"

Will's eyes shot open, though he continued to keep his gaze lowered to the sand. After a moment of disbelief, he finally lifted his eyes to meet his wife's. "Wh-what..?" he stuttered, searching her eyes for any hint of deception, though he found none.

"He's yours, Will," she said again, reaching for his hand. "He's _our_ son."

Will gawked at Elizabeth for a few moments, his jaw moving up and down as though he was trying to speak, but no words came out. Realization finally dawned on him and new tears spilled from his eyes. He suddenly embraced Elizabeth tightly, quietly apologizing into her ear. Then, he stepped back and glanced at the boy, then back at Elizabeth, uncertainty evident in his eyes.

Elizabeth smiled warmly, and understanding his hesitation, nodded silently, motioning towards the young boy. "Will," she said happily, "Meet your son, William Turner."

Though uncertain, Will stepped forward and kneeled in front of the boy, looking into familiar eyes. "Hello there," he said nervously, unsure of what to say.

When the boy said nothing, Will became anxious. Elizabeth was the first to speak up.

"William…" she said softly, "Meet your father, Will."

The boy continued to stare at Will for the longest time, never breaking eye contact. Will began to grow uncomfortable, shifting slightly on his knees. _What if he hates me? What if he doesn't want to know me…?_

However, the boy's lower lip began to tremble a bit, and his eyes swam with tears. Suddenly, he launched himself onto Will, wrapping his arms around his father. "I missed you, Dad," the boy said, burying his head in his father's shoulder and sobbing quietly. Will began to cry too. Avoiding falling over from the boy's weight, Will stood to his feet.

"I've missed you too," Will said softly, holding his son close. Reaching out his hand, he grasped his wife's hand in his own. And at that moment, all was right in the world for Will Turner.


End file.
